Soul of Darkness
by Day Star
Summary: The digidestined have to face a new enemy they never expected, an old friend.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. *sigh* Any resemblance to any people dead or living is entirely coincidental. Aerogolemon is a digimon of my creation.  
_italics represent a character's thoughts _  


  
Soul of Darkness  


  
In an abandoned lighthouse by the lost lake of the digital world, a young digimon struggles up the many steps to the top. It is a Aerogolemon, a fish type digimon. He walks (not very well though) on eight tentacles. At the very top Aerogolemon shudders as he opens the door. What lay behind that door was an evil greater than anything ever seen in the digital world. It was said to be the root and creator of all evil in the entire digital world.  
  
You sent for me Lord of all? Aerogolemon trembled fearfully before his evil master.  
  
No need to tremble. You have done nothing to screw up my plans. Yet. Have they arrived?  
  
Yes, Lord of all.  
  
Good. It is time for them to be destroyed. The other plans have failed, but this will not. said the shadowy figure.  
  
Lord, forgive me for asking, but how are you going to destroy them when the others couldn't? he cowers again before the figure.  
  
Simple, Aerogolemon. I know them. You keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  
  
How are you going to destroy them then?  
  
Aerogolemon, what is the best way to break a chain?  
  
uh... the weakest link my lord.  
  
Who do you think is the weakest?  
  
I have no idea my lord.  
  
they all have their strengths and their weaknesses, don't they?  
  
So the weakest one will be the best one to destroy? Aerogolemon asks hesitantly.  
  
Not always. Not always.  
  
Forgive me master, but I don't follow.  
  
Of course, forgive me. I forgot that you are an **ABSOLUTE IDIOT!****  
  
**Aerogolemon shivers under the robed figure's shadow. It was the most feared one in the digital world, and the fact nobody had ever seen its face--and lived to tell about it added to Aerogolemon's fears.  
  
Let me explain, my little moron. Once you break the strongest link, the rest pose no problem.  
  
  
  
Do you see my logic?  
  
  
  
Never mind. I didn't expect you to understand. I'm the evil lord around here. Leave me now. I must prepare myself for their demise.  
He looks into a mirror and laughs evilly. Digidestined you have no idea what your up against. His pure evil laugh echoes throughout the digital world.  


****  


Meanwhile....  
  
Did you hear something? asks Sora. The digidestined, minus Cody, Davis, and Yolei were hiking through the woods in the digital world.  
  
What was that? asked Mimi to no one in particular.  
  
Izzy, have you been able to contact Gennai yet? asked Tai.  
  
Negative. For some reason my signal seems to be blocked. he answers.  
  
I wonder why he didn't want the new kids along? muses Mimi.  
  
Well, Mimi he said this bad guy is from our past. He probably thinks that its best that we deal with it. answers T.K  
  
I have a bad feeling about his guys. We've been walking for hours, and we still haven't found our digimon.  
  
Duh, Tai. says Matt, rolling his eyes. He wipes a bead of sweat off his brow. How long has it taken you to figure that out? I knew that the moment Gennai contacted us.  
  
What's that in the sky? Kari asks.  
  
Tai removes his telescope and focuses on the dark object in the sky. It looks like a flying hand.  
  
Sure Tai. Matt says sarcastically.  
  
Sora exclaims. Its Agumon.  
  
Tai turns at the small dinosaur exited the brush. Hiya Buddy!  
  
What's up Buddy, you don't look...  
  
WATCH OUT TAI! Izzy throws himself on the larger boy, his momentum knocks Tai out of the attacking hand's path.  
  
It is a hand! shrieks Mimi.  
  
It is highly improbable that it is just a hand Mimi. exclaims Izzy.  
  
Everybody stay sharp. advises Matt.  
  
Where did Agumon go? wonders Kari.  
  
Forget Agumon. WHERE DID TAI GO? yells Sora.  
  
Tai's goggles lay on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
TAI WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Matt slowly walks over to the orphaned goggles. He holds them like a priest would hold a cross or bible. He'll be fine. He'll be fine. He says again, more for his benefit than anyone else's'. Matt places Tai's goggles around his neck.  
  
What are we going to do Matt? asks Sora.  
  
I don't know, I don't really know. _What would Tai do if he were here?  
  
_Izzy we need to have the others come to the digital world right away. We are going to need all the help we can get. Matt declares.  
  
I can't get through! The gateway has been sealed. Izzy states, shocked.  
  
What does it mean? asks Mimi.  
  
It means were on our own. answers Sora.  
  
And it means were stuck here again! Mimi cries.  
  
They group begins their search for Tai. By sundown the digidestined are exhausted.   
  
We need to rest. Matt states.  
  
I thought you'd never say that. Mimi exclaims.  
  
But what if Tai is in trouble? asks Sora.  
  
We have no idea where to look. answers Izzy, typing away on his computer, just hoping that perhaps a miracle will happen; he can find out who has Tai, and why.  
  
We won't do any good in the dark, Sora. consoles Matt. Besides, Old Tai is a Tough one. He'll be alight until we find him. _Right Tai? You better be O.K._  


****  


Groaning Tai comes to again. It feels as if he's moving in molasses. oh my head.   
  
Its about time you woke up.   
  
Who said that? Who are you? What do you want with me?  
  
You are going to help me Tai, help me destroy those digidestined.  
  
Tai yells.  
  
The powers of darkness are too powerful for the likes of even you and your friends.   
  
Tai's denial echoes throughout the prison.  
  
I see I will have to convince you further. You will now see my true form! The shadowy figure removes his hood. And a face appears.  
  
Tai gasps in shock. He can't believe who it is.   
  
**NOOOOOOOOOO it can't be! it can't be!**  
  
And now courage, lets see how strong you truly are.  
  
Tai screams as his mind feels like its being hit with a sledgehammer. Dimly he realizes that the figure is invading his mind, viewing his private thoughts, feelings and desires. He leaves nothing in Tai's mind untouched, even exploring the darker emotions buried deeply within Tai's Id. Tai continues to scream as the figure continues to invade his mind. Tai doesn't even register the blood streaming from his bond hands, or the tears running down his face.  


****  


Matt bolts awake. He felt his friend's fear and agony rip through his soul. Suddenly, a picture of a light house sitting besides a mysterious lake floats in his brain.  
  
I know where Tai is!  
  
  
  
You what?   
  
Matt, where is he?  
  
How do you know that?  
  
We have to hurry. He's in so much pain. I don't know how much longer he can last.  
  
Where do you think he's at Matt? asks Izzy, already tapping on his computer again.  
  
A light house, by some sort of water.  
  
Aerogolemon enters the private chamber at the top of the lighthouse.  
  
Lord of all, The children are arriving.  
  
  
  
Don't you want to stop them?  
  
  
  
  
**   
I SAID NO YOU IDIOT**! This is all part of my destruction of the digidestined.  
  
Look everyone! A lighthouse. exclaims Kari.  
  
Does this lake look familiar to anyone? Joe asks.  
  
It appears to be the lake that Gennai's house was under three years ago. states Izzy.  
  
But its so...dreary! exclaims Mimi.  
  
T.K., do you think this could be the lake Ken told us about?  
  
Kari, I think that you may be right.  
  
Guys, this is the lake that Ken was compelled to dip his digivice in, and it made it evil. announces T.K.  
  
Well then, nobody bath! orders Matt crossly. _How does Tai do it?  
  
_The place looks abandoned. We should all go in. Declares Sora.  
  
Well, whatever. Tai needs us. We can think about this lake later. Declares Matt.  
  
They enter the lighthouse and begin the arduous climb up the stairs. About halfway up T.K. and then the others hear a slight sound.  
  
plink  
  
plink  
  
plink  
  
**THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS? IS IT?** shrieks Mimi, staring at the crimson stain on the wooden stair step.  
  
Matt swears under his breath. He stares in shock at their leader, bound to a wooden cross. Blood drips in small rivulets from Tai's bound hands and feet, falling at their feet.  
  
Kari screams hysterically. T.K. holds her back in a bear hug as he begins to cry too. Mimi then folds her arms around T.K and Kari as tears slip down her own cheeks.   
  
We have got to get him down. Joe states, staring worriedly at him.  
  
Joe, you and Izzy get ready to catch him. Sora and I will get him loose.  
Matt and Sora climb up, and slowly untie the bonds. They both wince as they view Tai's injuries up close.  
  
Joe is he...?  
  
No. I think he'll be okay, but I need to examine him in better light.  
  
Lets get out of here! This place is totally creepy declares Mimi, and for once nobody argues with her.  
  
As they exit the lighthouse carrying Tai, a shadowy figure watches their escape.   
Excellent. Everything is going to plan.  


****  


Groaning, Tai opens his eyes. seven blurry figures crowd around him.  
  
  
  
Don't scare us like that big brother.  
  
You're awake!  
  
We were all worried about you.  
  
Tai closes his eyes. The jabbering shapes were making his headache even worse, if that was possible. my head. he groans.  
  
Shhhh. The patient needs his rest.  
  
Yes Dr. Kido.  
  
All the digidestined take turns keeping watch that night. Matt ends up with the final watch.  
  
Tai begins to toss and turn restlessly. He moans in his sleep. He is shaking in terror, in the grip of some horrible nightmare.   
  
questions Matt softly. _Should I wake the others? No they need their rest, besides, its my turn to watch him.  
  
_Tai turns to Matt and opens his eyes. Once rich chocolate eyes that sparkled are dull and lifeless, so unlike Tai that Matt can't help but shiver.  
  
Please, I don't want to be alone. Somebody Please. Tai whimpers.  
  
Its O.K. Tai. your not alone.  
  
They're gone.  
  
No, everyone else is right here.  
  
Its my fault. The digimon are all gone.  
  
Shhh Tai. Just rest. Your safe now.  
  
  
  
Yes Tai.  
  
Don't leave me alone...please?  
  
I'll stay right here Tai. None of us are going to leave you.  
  
Matt takes hold of Tai's hand. He continues to hold his friend's hand even after Tai falls into a more restful and healing sleep.  
  
Tai continues to sleep into the next morning as the others contemplate what to do next over breakfast.  
  
Hey everyone! We just got an e-mail from Gennai. Izzy declares.  
  
What does it say?  
  
He is worried that this evil is completely different than the others. He wants to meet with us in person. relates Izzy.  
  
Where at? asks Mimi.  
  
He's sending me a map. Izzy answers.  
  
What a second guys, Sora states. Tai is in no condition to go anywhere.  
  
Sora's right. agrees Matt. I'll stay behind with him. You can fill me in later.  
  
Are you sure Matt? cause I can stay... Sora begins.  
  
Matt than adds more gently. I can stay here, I want to stay here with him.  
  
we will be back by sunset Matt. Izzy says.  
  
Joe gives another long list of instructions to Matt.  
  
Go, I think I can take care of him. It can't be too hard, right? jokes Matt.  
Joe gives him a look. Until he wakes up, that is.  
  
Matt watches the group until he can no longer see them on the horizon. Returning to Tai's side, he feels the boy's forehead. _At least the fever's gone.  
_Tai opens his eyes again. Seeing Matt he smiles.  
  
  
  
How are you feeling?  
  
Hanging in there like a champ. Tai says weakly, coughing.  
  
Sure you are Tai.  
  
Where is everyone else at? Tai asks alarmed.  
  
Relax Tai. They went to go meet with Gennai.  
  
Oh no! Tai grits his teeth to keep from screaming in agony as pain rips through his head. We have got to stop them? He stands up, trying to ignore the pain coursing through his body.  
  
Tai relax! _Like he'll listen anyway_. What is the matter? They will be O.K. without us, and besides they will be back shortly. Matt says worriedly. _Is he worse off than we thought?  
  
_We have to stop them. gasps Tai.  
  
  
  
They are headed right for a trap.  
  
  
  
I saw it's face.  
  
  
  
It was Gennai.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh*. Any resemblance to people, living or dead is entirely coincidental.  
  


Soul of Darkness II  
By Day Star  


  
  
Matt's blue eyes widen in shock.  
  
It's Gennai.  
  
I don't believe. It. Why would he turn against us?  
  
Maybe he was never on our side, Matt.  
  
Well he did help us get back to the real world....  
  
Matt, did you ever stop to think about why he did that?  
  
I just don't know Tai.  
  
Think about it Matt. I am not making this stuff up. I wish I was. Tai doubles over as new shooting pains begin a fresh assault on his skull.   
  
  
  
I'll. be. all right. We. have. to. find. the. others. Every word Tai speaks is an effort.  
  
Come on then. Matt puts his arm under Tai. They begin to walk in the direction the others took.  
  
Do you think we should stop and rest Tai? asks Matt, concerned at his friend's labored breathing and pained expressions.  
  
No, I'm fine. answers Tai, gasping.  
  
Famous last words Tai. You should rest. We won't do any good if your to weak to fight.  
  
Matt I want you to leave.  
  
**  
**   
I want you to leave. I don't know if we can destroy Gennai. This is going to be completely different than the other battles.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
He knows our strengths, our weaknesses. He knows everything.  
  
Why are you going then?  
  
I am going to try my best, but either way I am going to share the fate of the others.   
  
No way Tai. Were in this together. To the end.   
  
Tai looks into the somber and deep blue eyes of Matt.  
  
Your right. Together.  
  
They continue to walk across the land. As the day continues, the hope of finding the others in time becomes more and more faint.  
  
Tai, should we find the digimon? asks Matt.  
  
  
  
But Tai, were going to need their help.  
  
NO. Matt their, their gone. Tai falls to his knees sobbing.  
  
How do you now?  
  
Gennai, when he invaded my mind, he showed me their destruction.  
  
Oh Tai, what did he do to you? Matt embraces his friend.  
  
Please Matt, I don't want to think about it.  
  
Tai, no matter what, were in this together, ok?  
  
Come on. We have to find the others, before its too late.  
  
Meanwhile the others are getting closer to the meeting spot.  
  
Is everybody ready? asks Izzy.  
  
  
  
I'm ready.  
  
Then lets do it for Tai. Izzy says.  
  
The dive out of the way as a fireball comes crashing down, inches from where they were standing a moment ago.  
  
How the? asks Gennai surprised. He should have annihilated them.  
  
We know all about it Gennai! You are so unprodigious!  
  
How did you figure it out? Hisses Gennai.  
  
Mimi gives him a withering look. Do you think were' stupid. Duh Gennai.   
  
we've known it was you for a while now. Joe adds.  
  
To bad it won't do you any good! Gennai attacks.  
  
Mimi and the others calmly pull out mirrors and use them to reflect Gennai's attack on himself.  
  
Never mind. You are just delaying the inevitable. Gennai says preparing another attack.**  
  
STOP RIGHT THERE GENNAI!**  
  
Gennai turns and smiles at the newcomers, but it is not a pleasant smile.  
  
I must say I am pleased. I didn't expect you to live through our little experience Tai.  
  
Bit me dude. says Matt, expressing everyone's emotions.  
  
Gennai sighs and then shakes his head. I doubt they will ever learn.  
  
Prepare to die digidestined! he cackles  
  
Kari steps in front of the others. She closes her eyes as her crest of light begins to glow.  
screams Gennai. I'll be back digidestined!  
Their enemy, their once considered friend vanishes.  
  
This isn't over yet guys. Tai gasps, We aren't done yet.  
  
The digidestined prepare camp once again under the still expanse of the digital sky.   
  
Izzy, how did you guys know?  
  
Well Tai. It was just a lot of little things.  
  
Like what?  
  
Well, like the fact that he wanted us all to leave you behind. Sora says.  
  
I collaborated with him on security measures for my laptop, and gateway back home. He was the only other person besides me that could override the program. Izzy admitted.  
  
He never told you all that I was the eighth child. Kari states.  
  
But why? asks Matt.  
  
That's what we don't know. Izzy concluded. We are going to have to be extremely careful.  
  
Should we go back to where we saw Agumon Tai? asks Sora.  
  
No, Tai shakes his head, eyes closed as if to close his mind to all that has happened. It was only a hologram you guys. It wasn't Agumon.  
  
Matt and Tai exchange a look. They had decided not to tell the others yet. The other kids needed to have hope. This was a battle they would all have to fight without their digimon companions. Could they win without their digimon?  
  
The digidestined stare into the flames of the campfire.  
  
Tai's body is once again wracked by pain. He registers something warm and wet in his ear. Everyone stares in horror as Tai examines the blood pouring from his ear.  
  
He says in shock Wow. This isn't good.  
  


  



End file.
